Ope Ope no Mi
The Ope Ope no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create spherical spaces, in which, they have complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. This makes the user a Operation Human. ''It was eaten by Katsuki. This fruit is occasionally referred to as "The Ultimate Devil Fruit" (究極の悪魔の実 ''Kyūkyoku no Akuma no Mi), as it gives a unique power to grant another person eternal youth for the cost of the user's own life. Etymology * "Ope" comes from the word "Operation", as the space the user creates is compared to an "operating room" and the user to a surgeon. Appearance The Ope Ope no Mi is a red heart-shaped fruit resembling a strawberry. It has a stem with a swirling end pointing upwards, and as characteristic of natural Devil Fruits its surface is covered with swirling patterns. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Ope Ope no Mi gives its user the ability to create spherical around which are signified by a light blue aura which is called a ROOM. The user can then control anything in the ROOM in a fashion that is described as a "surgical" manner. As such, while within the room, he is capable of telekinesis, pseudo-teleportation and even telepathy. Through this ability, the user is capable of dismembering people from a distance without harming them, lift, move or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' "hearts", which is shown to effectively switch minds — which is a technique called the "Personality Transplant Surgery" (人格移植手術 Jinkaku Ishoku Shujutsu). ''After the timeskip, its current user, Katsuki is capable of creating a ROOM of a much larger scale than before. He is also able to switch himself with other objects inside this ROOM at will, akin to teleportation. Relative to the surgical-theme ability, the user can also release high-voltage shocks and create energy blades that can destroy internal organs, so long as the ROOM is active and the target is inside. Apparently, after switching people's minds, only the user himself can reverse it, but the recipients' bodies must be present in order for him to restore them back to the original bodies. In the case of switched "souls", Devil Fruit powers are maintained within the original physical body, while voices and other abilities, such as Haki, go along with the switched mind/soul. The user can also attach separated parts in any manner he sees fit, such as sticking someone's severed head to a barrel. People separated by this ability are not killed and can still feel their separated parts, regardless of the distance. Separated parts can be reassembled back to normal. However, while separated they can be temporarily assembled in mixed-up ways or "attached" onto other surfaces, including someone or something else's body. Within a ROOM, the user can cut cleanly through flesh and bone without actually hurting the victim. However, when the cutting power is used on a non-living object, the effect will result as a normal cut. The effect persists even after the user disengages the ROOM. Internal organs removed by this ability will become vulnerable and unprotected. Apparently, victims with Devil Fruit powers still retain their abilities after being cut into pieces, but only parts with "conscience" (i.e. the head) seem to be able to access them while in this state. The user can also switch people's places in his ROOM. He is also able to generate electrical charges like a defibrillator. It's worth noting that the effects caused by this Devil Fruit's operations persist even if the user is rendered unconscious or restrained with Seastone, as the target under the fruit's power will still be living with their hearts removed from their bodies when the user found himself in such conditions. Also, it has been shown to be possible to use this ability in conjuction with Busoshoku Haki. Devil Fruit users who have been split by this power will still feel the effects of seawater if one of their body parts have been submerged. It should be noted that when the user creates their ROOM, it remains stationary until he/she dismisses it and creates another one, indicating that the user may not be able to move the ROOM once created. This Devil Fruit's ability can also be applied for medical purposes. The Ope Ope no Mi has been described as having "miraculous" properties, having the ability to cure any kind of illness, but at the same time still requires some extent of medical knowledge in order to be utilized effectively. As such, if a doctor were to obtain this fruit's power, their medical abilities would be second to none. The greatest power of this fruit, which has earned its reputation of being the "Ultimate Devil Fruit", is the ability to grant another person eternal youth via the '"Perennial Youth Operation"' (不老手術 ''Furō Shujutsu), ''although this operation comes at the cost of the user's life. Weaknesses A drawback to the fruit is that the user of the Ope Ope no Mi can only use its powers within a specific spherical area, so if the target moves outside the area, they are unaffected by its powers. Furthermore, while the user does have the capability to control everything within a particular area, if he loses his concentration on an opponent, then they can still move freely. In order for the user to swap places between two objects, it seems that there must be another object to swap with. However, it seems that if a Logia user has a part of them severed by the user's power, then that part of them loses the effects of the user's Devil Fruit; this means that such parts can be harmed without the Logia fruit protecting it from damage. A major weakness of this fruit is that usage of the fruit's abilities depletes the user's stamina; over-usage and exerting to the range limit can even result in shortening of the lifespan. The usage of the Perennial Youth Operation, in particular, will cost the user his or her life. Usage Katsuki Named Techniques * '''Room'-